


Dude! Since when can you sing??

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek was in a band, M/M, Stiles loves Derek's Voice, good things happen to Derek, lead singer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek used to be the lead singer of a band and Stiles finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude! Since when can you sing??

**Author's Note:**

> for Charlie, based on his prompt for lead singer!Derek

Derek finally decided to move back to Beacon Hills. He kept in touch with Scott occasionally over the years and when things had calmed down he decided he could come back, and he’d be okay. Instead of going out to find a new place he decided to rebuild over where the old Hale house used to be in the preserve. With the help of the pack the house was done by the time summer came to an end. Some of the pack came over to help unpack whatever small amount of possessions Derek had, while the others went out to buy him furniture and other household needs.

One day, most of the pack had taken the day off from unpacking and they were all doing their own things. Stiles didn’t have anything to do that day so he figured he’d take a trip to Derek’s and see if he needed any help.

“Heeeeey Derek” he said, as he walked up to the front door.

“Stiles, what do you want?” Derek stated, not looking too happy to have a visitor on his day away from the pack.

“Look um I just… didn’t have anything to do today and I know you still have a few boxes left to unpack and I was wondering if maybe you needed any help?” he asked, rocking back and forth waiting for Derek to stop glaring at him.

“No.” “But please Derek pretty please I’m so bored and everyone else went on this like cutesy group date and my dad’s at work and I’m bored please please pleaaaaaase Derek” he pleaded.

Derek gave in and eventually moved out of the way to the doorframe and Stiles let himself in. They grab a couple of water bottles before heading upstairs to the last room that needs to be unpacked. It was Derek’s study/office. He’s started consulting on some police cases that seemed to be related to the supernatural because Sheriff Stilinski had spent the better part of the last year going back through 10 years of cases and figuring out if any of the unsolved cases were supernatural related. Stiles and Derek worked in silence while they took things out of boxes, putting them on shelves and in cabinets.

They finally got to the last box and Stiles opened it up only to find what looked like old band merchandise. There were t-shirts and posters and CDs filling the box.

“Hey Derek, who’s this band? You seem to have a lot of their stuff?” When Derek saw the box he immediately tensed up.

“Oh um they were just some band that Laura really liked back in New York and it’s the last of her stuff that I have so I can’t really bear to throw it out.”

Stiles looked through the stuff for a minute before asking Derek if he could put the CD on. “I mean if it’s gonna bring back too many memories that you can’t handle or something then I understand but I’d love to give it a listen” he asked nervously.

Derek thinks about this for a minute or so before nodding his head. Stiles jumps up and heads to the CD player while making a snarky comment about Derek not being included in the new generation of technology and still owning a CD player. The sounds of a man’s voice filled the room. His voice was deep and husky and Stiles thought he was in love. They listened to a few songs while they continue to clean up around the room and Stiles noticed Derek mouthing along to the words.

“Did you um…listen to them with Laura?? You seem to know all the words to these songs,” he asks, unsure of how much Derek’s actually going to share about his past life.

“Yeah I went to their shows with her. They were this popular band in small underground bars all around the city and she loved going to the shows,” he reminisces with a small smile on his face. Stiles just smiles back and they sit back and listen for a few more songs.

Stiles spent the next week thinking about that band and how much he loved their album. He didn’t know it was possible to fall in love with someone’s voice but oh boy had he. Derek let him take home one of the extra CDs and he was playing it non-stop. The lead singer of this band was incredible and Stiles would do anything to find out who this guy was. He wanted to put a face to the voice, maybe even get a name and see if they were still making music.

A week later there was a pack bonding night at the finally finished Hale house and the whole pack was there. It was the end of summer and the Sheriff offered to barbecue and everyone else had brought along some small side dishes. Stiles loved nights like these. It got a bit lonely growing up, just him and his dad. Sure he had Scott but nights like these he felt more at peace. He felt like he had a complete family again. He noticed that they were running low on hot dog buns so he headed into the kitchen to get some.

As he walked into the house and got closer to the kitchen he heard the familiar voice he had gotten so used to over the past couple weeks. At first he thought Derek was playing the CD but then he noticed the absence of music and the other background singers. Stiles walked into the kitchen to hear Derek, his Derek, (well not his Derek but he totally wished he was his Derek) singing those songs. It was him. Derek was the voice on the CD. Stiles stood there in shock with his mouth wide-open, heart beating fast. Derek picked up on the elevated heartbeat that had entered the room and spun around. Although was he was usually stoic and calculated in his responses, Derek stumbled over his words as he tried to explain what Stiles just heard.

He explained to Stiles that he was in a band back in New York. He and a few dorm-mates from college one night realized that they had some musical talent at that Derek had one hell of a voice. They played a few gigs in some small bars and before they knew it, they had a following. People really liked them and girls and guys flocked from all over the city to see the ‘incredible band with the hot lead singer’ play. All this time while Derek is explaining himself, Stiles stood there, frozen on the spot. He couldn’t believe that Derek was the lead singer.

What are the chances that the guy he’s been in love with for years was the same guy who possessed that incredible hot, scratchy, but soulful voice. This made him fall even more in love with Derek. Derek was sweet and sensitive, even when he didn’t want the pack to know, he was kind-hearted and brave and loyal. And now, he could sing. He was an incredible singer and it just melted Stiles’ heart. Derek was everything he’s ever wanted.

Stiles walked over to Derek, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him in for a kiss. He wasn’t sure where this newfound confidence came from but he wasn’t going to question it now. Before he knew it Derek’s hands found their way to his waist and he was kissing back. Stiles got lost in the moment and he tried pour all his feelings into the kiss. He was sure they’d be having a talk about it afterwards but for now he just wanted to show Derek how much he loved him. After they finally pulled away from each other, Stiles had the goofiest smile on his face.

“Uhhhhh so about that..” he started.

“Yeah. Let’s talk about it tonight. Stay the night after everyone goes home,” Derek requested.

Stiles and Derek kept stealing glances at each other all night, shy smiles forming on their faces. After the pack had all gone home, Stiles and Derek made their way back into the house.

“So, we definitely need to talk about that kiss and what it meant but first I gotta say ‘DUDE. Since when can you sing?????????’ I mean you are incredible. Absolutely incredible. I’ve been listening to your CD non-stop for a week because I fell in love with the lead singer’s voice.”

Derek blushed at the compliment. “I’ve always been good at singing I guess. I used to sing for school talent shows and stuff and in New York, well it just started one day and you know the story. My old bandmates have actually been in touch lately talking about doing a couple more shows for old times sake. They’ve all made their way to California over the years and they found I was back here too and they wanted to maybe play a few clubs here.”

“Oh man Derek you should do it!” Stiles exclaimed, arms flailing as he got even more excited. How hot would that be? Getting to see Derek up there on a stage, live, hearing that voice perform live and in front of him.

“I wasn’t going to do it. But maybe…if it makes you happy. I might consider it. Possibly.” Derek said, a small smirk making its way across his face. He would do anything to see Stiles happy and clearly this was number one on the makes Stiles happy list.

The band, Red Solo Cups, named after the ever–popular college student choice of party cup, was a hit around California. They played a few shows around some local bars during their open mic nights. Stiles loved seeing how happy Derek was when he was there on stage. Derek was usually so closed off and reserved and protective of his surroundings. It was nice to see him up there, happy and carefree, getting into the music. If Stiles thought Derek’s voice was good on the CD, he was in for a whole new treat hearing Derek sing live. His voice was deep and rich, a little bit scratchy but it made it even sexier. The pack made an effort to show up to all his little gigs, cheering on their alpha. Derek always got embarrassed that they were there, not thinking he was worthy of their praise, but Stiles always made sure Derek knew just how worthy he was.

5 months later they were playing one of their monthly gigs at a small bar when a man came up to them, introducing himself as Mr. Smith, a music producer. He told Derek and his bandmates about how much he loved their music and offered them a record deal. He was looking for some new talent and they had the sound he was looking for. Derek was skeptical at first, he did have a pack to run after all. It’s not like he had a real 9 to 5 job that required him to be in Beacon Hills all the time though. After some serious convincing from Stiles, Derek agreed to do the album. He finally had gotten out of his comfort zone and done something for himself. He spent most of his life making sure he put others first and he deserved to put himself first. It was great reconnecting with his old friends and the pack were so supportive.

One year later, the band was set to do a small tour up and down the west coast. Derek wasn’t sure how his life had gone from losing everything he had and living in an abandoned train-car, to staying at a fancy hotel in a big city, getting ready to sing live in front of hundreds and hundreds of people with his loving, loud-mouthed, sarcastic, but beautiful boyfriend by his side. Stiles was all smiles that weekend. He had seen Derek at his lowest, in is darkest days, and now here he is, lead singer of a band and happy with his life. Stiles was backstage during the entire concert, cheering loudly and proudly for his boyfriend. Derek looked incredible on stage, tight black shirt clinging to him in all the right places, black jeans practically painted on tight. He was clutching the microphone as be moved around stage, belting out the lyrics to Stiles’ favorite song. As the crowd chanted Derek’s name, Stiles couldn’t help but tear up a little bit. He never thought he would get to see this side of Derek, let alone find out that Derek had this ‘side’ to him. Derek came off stage and pulled Stiles into a sweaty hug.

“Babe, you were incredible. And I’m not just saying that to get lucky tonight” Stiles joked. “Oh my god wait does this make me one of your groupies???” he laughed.

Derek just rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face and pulled Stiles in for a kiss. He couldn’t believe he got to have this life.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)


End file.
